1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid releasing device, more particularly to a liquid releasing device which has an adjustable mounting unit for mounting adjustably a container of the liquid releasing device on a rim of a water tank so as to permit maintaining of the container at an upright position, thereby ensuring proper operation of a float-controlled valve assembly of the liquid releasing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional liquid releasing device for a water tank.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional liquid releasing device 1 includes a container 10 which is disposed in the water tank 20, such as a toilet tank, and which receives liquid therein. This liquid may be a disinfectant or a cleaning liquid. The container 10 has an outlet portion formed in a bottom surface thereof. A mounting unit includes several hook elements 11 which are secured to upper portions of side walls of the container 10 and which engage the rim of the water tank 20 so as to position the container 10 on the rim of the water tank 20. A float-controlled valve assembly consists of a valve unit 13 mounted to the outlet portion of the container 10 for closing or opening the outlet portion, and a float ball unit 12 connected to and located beneath the valve unit 13 for actuating the valve unit 13.
When water level in the water tank 20 drops below the float ball unit 12, the float ball unit 12 moves downwardly by virtue of the weight of the float-controlled valve assembly so as to actuate the valve unit 13 and open the outlet portion of the container 10 in a known manner. Thus, the liquid in the container 10 can be released into the water tank 20 via the outlet portion of the container 10. When the water level in the water tank 20 raises above the float ball unit 12, the float ball unit 12 can be moved upwardly by virtue of a buoyant force applied by the water in the water tank 20 so as to actuate the valve unit 13 and close the outlet portion of the container 10.
It is noted that the container 10 has to be maintained at an upright position so as to ensure proper upward or downward movement of the float ball unit 12. Accordingly, the vertical movement of the float ball unit 12 can actuate effectively the valve unit 13 to close or open precisely the outlet portion of the container 10.
However, if the water tank 20 has an inclined or curved side wall 21, as shown in FIG. 2, the container 10 cannot be maintained at an upright position when mounted on the rim of the water tank 20. In this case, the direction along which the float ball unit 12 is moved by virtue of the buoyant force inclines relative to the direction along which the float ball unit 12 pushes the valve unit 13. In this way, the valve unit 13 cannot close precisely the outlet portion of the container 10. This may cause leakage of the liquid in the container 10 via the outlet portion of the container 10.